The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, a hybrid of Pelargonium zonale L'Héritier and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisroweiss’. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new varieties with white, semi-double flowers, intense green foliage and vigorous, but well-branched growth. ‘Fisroweiss’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross between the female parent, ‘North Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,971), which has white semi-double flowers, rich flowering, medium green foliage without zonation and the male parent, hybrid seedling No. 93-735-11 (unpatented), which has white single-type flowers, dark green foliage with slight zonation, and fairly vigorous growth.
The new cultivar was created in 1995 in Hillscheid, Germany, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, and Hillscheid, Germany, over a nine-year period. ‘Fisroweiss’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions, thus, the phenotype may vary significantly with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Fisroweiss’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Germany on Jun. 2, 2004. No sales or offers for sale of this cultivar were made before early July 2004.